


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Wives of the Primarchs [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anxiety, Astartes (and Primarchs) not knowing a lot about pregnancy, Awkwardness, F/M, Gift Giving, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poetry, Pregnancy, Shyness, Sickfic, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, mildly medical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wenona and Corvus Corax are incredibly distant, especially for a couple that has been married for as long as they have.But when a certain accident falls upon them, it seems like that distance was shorter than they first thought.
Relationships: Corvus Corax/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wives of the Primarchs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in that last fic I posted before I disappeared, I'm not getting wrapped up in word counts anymore. Just gonna write until I feel like somethings finished.

Wenona ran her fingertips across the faded words of the little book. It was simple poetry about various things but mostly love. She was in their shared room aboard the  _ Shadow of the Emperor _ . It was a simple room, as simple as the room of a Primarch was allowed to be. It was dark and dull, the little desk she was sitting at was illuminated by a mix of distant starlight and the white-light lumen in the ceiling. It was late, but Corax wasn’t back yet, he was in an important meeting with his captains, discussing the campaign they were about to begin. 

She had written the little book perhaps four or five years ago now, as a gift to her husband for his birthday. He had accepted and thanked her for it, of course, but he never read it. When she asked him why, he had sighed and explained how he hated poetry, as it reminded him far too much of the prison songs he grew up hearing. 

Wenona was devastated, not at him but at herself. She should have asked him, as it was better to spoil a surprise than give the love of her life something he wouldn’t like. She hadn’t written anything since then, partially out of guilt and partly because she had already written all of her good ideas. 

Her thoughts slowly drifted away from the poetry, finding themselves mulling on her husband, Corvus Corax. Like all of his brothers, he was married to one of the Sigilite’s gene-crafted daughters shortly after he took full control of his legion. She knew Corax loved her, as he would hug and kiss her and they would talk the way lovers do. She loved him back, as it was her one purpose to love him. Yet, Wenona knew how distant she and Corax were. 

The pair had been married for nearly seventy years, but they were still in the same awkward, shy phase that they were in when they had first met. This was a stark contrast to her older sisters, all of whom were extremely close and talkative with their husbands, most even had multiple children! Yet she could barely manage to hold a conversation with Corax!

Wenona knew why this was, she was so shy it was a handicap. She didn’t know why she had never warmed up to Corax, as he had been so sweet for so long. It seemed like any normal person would have come out of their shell. Yet she hadn’t. Perhaps it was because she had never tried, and she simply thought that the confidence would come to her. Yes, that seemed right.

She took a deep breath as she realized this, blinking tears out of her dark brown eyes. She needed to change this, she needed to fix her marriage. She deserved better, Corax deserved better. So, with another deep breath, Wenona promised herself that she would gain confidence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely long smut chapter. Why? because Corax deserves it. He is best primarch.

It had been about a week or two since Wenona had promised herself to gain new confidence. She had tried little gestures here and there, but nothing groundbreaking. She could tell Corax noticed, as he was getting more bold and confident in his affections as well. Most notably, he had given her new earrings. 

They were drops fashioned into the shape of a raven’s talon holding a crystal. The talon was made from spent bolter shells collected from the battlefield of Xaphan and the crystals were taken from the necklaces the elite warriors of the planet wore. When Wenona asked why he had given her the gift, he explained it was a Lycaen form of courtship. The prisoners would make things out of whatever they could muster and give them to their lovers, who usually treasured the gifts for the rest of their lives. It was a risky practice, but a common one nonetheless. Wenona was taken aback by the gesture and had worn the earrings every day since then. She had soon learned that most of the jewelry she had was similarly handmade, although had been given to her for birthdays or anniversary gifts instead of at random. 

Today, she had decided to do something bolder than before. Corax had returned from a campaign just that afternoon and had been cooped up in his office ever since. It was nearing the end of the evening now and Wenona thought it would be a good idea to check in on her husband. As he seemed more stressed than usual. 

She opened the door to his office and the sound made him straighten his back. “It’s just me,” she said quietly, worrying he mistook her for a Legionnaire. 

He turned and smiled at her, “Wen! It’s nice to see you.” She blushed and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Corax blushed himself, leaning back into her embrace, ignoring the ever-so-slight tremble in her body. “Are you busy?” She asked. 

“Not particularly, just loads of paperwork. This new management system is going to be the death of me.” She smiled in response, and Corax continued his work.

The Primarch’s black eyes eventually began to drift away from his paperwork and onto the necklace his wife was wearing, a simple crescent moon made of fine quartz. “I remember that one…” he mused. “What?” 

“Your necklace, I gave it to you for your 47th birthday. It’s made from the quartz of Nesimia’s caves. It’s one of my favorites you know.” Wenona blushed, “really?” “Yes… It seems to make your eyes brighter… I’m not sure how, as it’s so far away from them.” He chuckled.

Wenona responded by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, a favored gesture of hers. Corax turned his head and kissed her fully on the lips, surprising the woman. She kissed back and their lips melted together for a long, intimate meeting. When she pulled away, she looked at him, blinking fast. “Would you like to… To get away from your work?” Corax thought for a mere moment before nodding, taking Wenona’s hand in his own and leading her into their shared quarters. 

Wenona laid herself on the bed, her blush growing as Corax climbed above her, his black hair framing his thin face perfectly. He kissed her again, just as gently as the first time. She nervously rested her hands on his shoulders and after some time pulled away, She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, then another to his cheek, then one to the line of his jaw, the corners of his mouth, then finally planted another one on his thin lips. Corax kissed back, unsure of exactly how far she wanted to take this. Wenona surprised him by opening her mouth, running her tongue along the line where his lips met. Corax opened his own mouth, the tips of their tongues bumping into each other as they both tried to slip into the other's mouth at the same time. They paused for a moment, until Wenona took Corax’s silence as a que and moved her tongue into his mouth. As they laced together, Wenona moved her hands to his back, shifting up underneath his shirt, exploring the pallid flesh of his back. His face flushed with pink and his hands hovered over her chest, this was new. Their kiss continued at it’s gentle, shy pace for a while. Until Wenona pulled away, a thin string of spittle connecting them fell to Corax’s chin as she breathed. A small smile was on her flushed red face, the expression mirrored on his.

Corax cleared his throat before speaking, “D-Do you want to… Do you want to, uhm, have- “Yes!” Wenona blurted out, her blush instantly deepening. “I, uh, alright.” He stammered, “Is something wrong?” She asked, suddenly nervous. “No… No, it’s just well… We haven’t slept together in so long.” “Corvus that means I’m going to be just as rusty as you.” She said with a chuckle. “It’s alright, honey. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too.” 

He smiled and gave a nervous chuckle before kissing her again, their tongues intertwined again, but now with Corax taking the lead. Her hands slid up his back, splaying themselves over his shoulder blades. His hands found themselves on her breasts, his fingers gripping the black fabric hiding the little mounds ever so gently. Wenona pulled away, shimmying off her nightdress and tossing it to the floor, she turned her face away from him, barely hiding her blush. Her features were entirely red, her ears, neck, and the top of her breasts a lighter shade of pink. Corax’s black eyes didn’t know whether to focus on her face or the perky mounds of her breasts, fully exposed to him in the dark of their room.

“Oh Terra…” He said softly, hands cupping the mounds. “You’re so beautiful…” Wenona’s smile grew and she looked up at him, moving stray strands of raven-black hair out of her face. They stayed like this for a bit, Corax’s hands on her breasts, hers spread out over his back, their eyes locked in a soft gaze. “Uhm. I’m not quite sure what to do…” She asked.

“Oh. Well, uhm, like I said you’re very beautiful and all but… I’m… I’m not that hard yet.” She nodded and he sat back on his calves, taking off his shirt fully. Wenona took a sharp breath in, his thin, perfectly sculpted body never failed to take her breath away. She flipped onto her stomach, resting her head against the mound of his half-hard cock.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked again, fluttering her eyes open and closed. Corax hitched a breathe, something about that little movement was beyond arousing. “U-use your mouth… And, uh, look up at me while you do it… Maybe do that thing you just did…” He stammered completely unable to even look down at her, his face flushed with that adorable light-pink blush. 

Wenona nodded and fumbled open the fly of his combat fatigues, pulling down his boxers and pants to reveal his cock, half-hard with a head as grey as his lips. She wrapped a hand around the base, pressing a kiss to the tip before taking it into her mouth. Her dark-brown eyes met with the black pools of his and his hand lace itself into her hair, thumb rubbing her cheek. She fluttered her eyes as she took him deeper into her throat, getting about halfway down before she started to cough quietly.

“I-it’s alright… You don’t have to take all of it. Just… Just get me hard…” She nodded, making Corax moan softly. Wenona noted this and tightened her grip around his base, fingers creeping up to rub at the length she couldn’t take. She bobbed her head around him, tongue lapping over the tip, all while her eyes were locked with his. She hallowed her cheeks, fluttering her eyelids up at him as she tightened the space around his cock. Corax moaned, gripping the side of her head and shifting his hips, he was getting close, to close. As she lapped at his tip, pre-cum bubbled up into her mouth, giving her the signal to pop off of his cock. The result of her mouth's attention was a fully erect eighteen-inch cock, flushed with light-pink and glistening with her spit. Corax adjusted his position on the bed, sitting up and leaning himself against the headboard as opposed to lying down flat.

“Here, sit in my lap.” Wenona nodded, pulling off her panties before resuming her position on his lap, thighs hugging his waist, her wet entrance hovering just above the tip of his cock. She placed her hands on his shoulders and nuzzled her nose against his, planting a small kiss to his lips. Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto him, taking his head into her warmth. She moaned softly as he spread her, the breath tickling the baby hairs on his upper lip. She lowered herself further and further down onto his cock, pausing halfway down to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer. Corax’s hands moved up from her ass to her breasts, cupping the perky mounds and gently squeezing them flicking his thumbs over her hard nipples. Wenona moaned into the kiss, rocking her hips as she took more of him into herself. He slid hers hands up her breasts, catching her nipples between his thumb and the meat of his hand, pinching them hard enough to make her break the kiss to gasp. The shock of pleasure made her spear herself on him, his entire length buried inside her. This caused both of them to give a loud moan, Corax gripping her breasts almost painfully tight and Wenona squeezing her arms around his neck. 

“Ah… S-sorry.” He apologized, “It’s alright, ah… I just… I just need a min- nhg... A minute.” He nodded and moved his hands back down to her thighs, where he was certain he wouldn’t cause any more surprises. Wenona moaned softly as she finished adjusting to the length inside her, slowly bringing her hips up until just his head was inside. She quickly found she couldn’t bear the empty feeling inside her womanhood and quickly brought his cock back inside. Corax moaned as she set her pace, it was odd, she would slowly lift her hips but would quickly bring them down, making it feel like his cock never really left her walls at all. Which he enjoyed greatly, as his pale length fit so perfectly inside her. It was just big enough to stretch her walls and for her to properly feel it inside her, but not big enough to hurt or make her uncomfortable. He pressed kisses all over her face as they fucked, moaning softly into her skin, occasionally breaking his train of kisses to whisper sweet words of encouragement in her ear.

It didn’t take long for Wenona’s moans to get loud and for her thrusts to get frantic, Corax’s mouth latched onto her lips and his hands gripped her ass. He kept her hips flush against him, taking over the coupling by thrusting himself into her. It took less than a minute in the new position to bring her to a thigh-shaking orgasm, with her breaking the kiss to make a delicious moan into his neck. That sound, combined with the sudden tightness of her cunt, sent Corax over the edge. He busted inside her, a hot stream of his seed filling her up with a shared moan from both of them. Wenona pulled off his cock and laid on his chest, eyes half-shut in the bliss of afterglow, which Corax was so caught up in, he didn’t even realize that he hadn’t pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six weeks since Wenona and Corax had coupled. And in those six weeks, Wenona had found her confidence had grown immensely. She and Corax were talking more often, albeit in the same nervous way they always had. Things were going extremely well for the couple until Wenona fell ill. It had started as an ache in her back and some trouble sleeping, something both of them thought was a one or two day issue. But as the aches continued and the fatigue and nausea set in, their worry began to grow. The worry bubbled over into panic one particular morning, however.

Wenona jolted awake far before she usually did, clutching her stomach in agony. She bolted to the door of their shared bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet and gripping the sides of the bowl. Corax was already beside his wife, his gentle hand on her back surprising her. “It’s just me, Wen. Are you alright?” His voice was soft, with no signs of drowsiness. Wenona had no answer for him because as soon as she opened her mouth she gagged harshly. A wave of vomit spewed from her mouth, Corax’s hands pulling hair out of her face before the first drop left her mouth. Her stomach fluttered with cramps as she coughed the acidic bile out of her mouth, the stench enough to make her gag even further. After she coughed up the last chunks of it, she relaxed back onto her calves, tears running down her face and heaving breaths leaving her lips.

“Oh, Wen…” Corax said, returning his hand to her back. He reached his free hand up and grabbed a small towel, handing it to her. She nodded in thanks and wiped the vomit and tears off of her face, feeling somewhat better. “Well… That’s another symptom to add to the list…” He said with a sigh. “Do you have any…. Any idea?” She asked, her voice hoarse. “Oh, of what’s wrong? Well… On Lyceaus… Sometimes the women would vomit in the mornings for weeks at a time. It happened before… Before pregnancy.” He said, mumbling the last word. Because in truth, Corax didn’t want Wenona to be pregnant. Neither of them was anywhere near ready to be parents. 

The color drained from Wenona’s face “S-so I’m pregnant?” “You could be. W-we’ll have to wait a-and see.” “How long?” She said, her eyes wide and panic in her voice. “I… A few weeks? I’m not sure… I… I don’t know how to h-handle any of this.” He stammered, attempting to keep calm. Wenona blinked, she had no idea what to say or do, so she simply looked at him, lips slightly parted. “I... I think I’m gonna go back to bed.” Corax nodded and lead her back to their bed.

-  
Over the next few days, Wenona’s symptoms only got worse. She continued to start most of her day’s vomiting, the continuing to troop through the morning and afternoon with an aching back and constantly upset stomach. All of her symptoms, but especially the nausea, made it hard for the woman to get out of bed most days. The combined headaches, dizziness, fatigue, breast pain, and fever made sure Wenona was _never_ comfortable. Worst of all though, was how hard it was to fall asleep. 

Corax hated seeing Wenona suffer so, it set a heavy weight upon his chest, a worry that followed him everywhere. The Primarch spent as much time as he could with his wife, even doing paperwork in their room instead of his office. He did whatever Wenona needed him to do, from making her tea to holding her hair back as she vomited or even just simply holding her hand and talking to her.

It was late at night and Wenona couldn’t sleep, as she hadn’t been able to for the past day or so. Corax was still up, holding her in his arms and watching over her. Every night she couldn’t sleep he would stay awake with her, not even attempting to sleep himself until she did. Wenona shifted in his arms again, resting the back of her head against his chest, he moved his arms down to under her breasts. He had to make sure not to touch them, because of how tender and sore the mounds had become. “Has it been long enough yet?” She murmured, the drowsiness slurring her words together. “What? Oh. I… I don’t know. I think it’s too early.” She groaned and he could feel her hit her head against him intentionally. “Knowing what’s causing this isn’t going to make it go away, my dear.” Wenona blushed, suddenly feeling dumb. “I-I know but… Maybe it’ll be easier.” He smiled, brushing the hair out of her face. “Maybe it will be. We’ll just have to see.” 

Neither said anything for a few minutes before Wenona broke the silence. “Corvus?” “Yes, Wen?” “I really hope I’m not… I’m not pregnant.” Corax took a sharp breath in, “I hope… I hope you aren’t either.” He agreed, but he couldn’t help but feel unsure.


End file.
